fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2: Gaara's Temperment
Category:Fan Fiction Prologue Gaara's light-blue eyes are as serious as ever, expressing a some-what hateful look at Sasuke. "What do you mean, problem?", Sasuke Uchiha (CastleFalcon) responds, with a threatening tone. Hinata looks down, with slight worry. Sasuke simply grins, his eyes slightly shutting as he says, "Oh I see, you're jealous!". Unexpectidley, Sakura would put her arm around Sasuke's shoulder, and whisper in his ear, "Sasuke.....I know that now it's not the right time to say this, but I think you're....you know...cute..?". Sasuke's seductive look is quickly filled with astonishment. Turning red, the other girls Sasuke was socializing with would begin to wonder what the problem was. Chapter 2 "Uchiha, what's your problem..I was talking to you.", Gaara would cruely state, still looking at Sasuke with a hateful demeanor. "........Gaara, good luck with your jealousy.", as if Sasuke was in a hurry, he would walk away with Sakura as his adrenalin levels rise at rapid speeds. With the want of releaving his stress, he would calmly tilt his head, so that his mouth would be facing Sakura's neck, and whisper "Hey, how about we go to Ichiraku tonight...?". Sakura blushes, looks down and says, "Ofcourse..". Gaara would still be standing before Hinata Hyuga (CastleFalcon) and Naruto Uzumaki (CastleFalcon). With a sly look on his face, it is obvious that his hatred for Sasuke and Naruto is certain. "Uzumaki, stay away from her. She's in no need of being pestered by anyone, especially by the likes of you..", Gaara's tone intimidates Hinata, though Naruto's anger rises by the second. Quickly getting up from his chair, he would grab Gaara by his colar and cruely say, "Look pal, the only one who needs to stay away from Hinata is you, freak!" Naruto would push Gaara back, releasing the grip he has on the colar so that he would fall to the floor. Slowly getting up, Gaara would begin to psycologically attack Naruto, "Why hurt me when you're "love" is next to you?". Naruto would be speechless. "Wonder why Sasuke has all the girls? Unlike you he's got self control, unlike you he's understanding. Despite me hating him, you're on a completley different level." Gaara would meloncholically continue to bring Naruto down, without force, without pitty. "Why do you even like Hinata? Is it because she wants your attention unlike all the other girls? If so, you have no right to date, by any circumstances.". Naruto would look down to the floor, grab his binder, and simply walk to another isle. Gaara would simply continue, "Thank you for leaving, such a careless person like you is undeserving.". Hinata would look up to Gaara, with a frustrated tone of voice she would claim, "You know nothing. Naruto-kun is probably the nicest person I know! Look at what you have done! Why does it even matter to you if people even "bother" me in the first place?!" Gaara would simply close his eyes and walk over to his desk. As he walks he tells Hinata, "If you wish to find out, come to Ichiraku after school, youll-.". Hinata cuts Gaara off, and calmly claims, "I will be going to Ichiraku, with Naruto that is!". Before even taking another step, Gaara's eyes would quickly open, and Naruto's meloncholic expression would turn into one of excitement.